


i can see what's happening

by achilleees



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleees/pseuds/achilleees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of the disney ficlets i posted on tumblr a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can see what's happening

**Author's Note:**

> might add beauty and the beast man who knows
> 
> title from "can you feel the love tonight" in lion king

**Little Mermaid** (Chaleigh)

It probably said something sad about Raleigh’s life that being walked in on while masturbating didn’t even make the list of the five most embarrassing things he’d done that day. He didn’t think anything would top that whole ‘trying to eat the bar of soap’ thing, especially given that he got halfway through before Chuck took it from him and explained its true purpose. In his defense, whoever named it a cake of soap deserved to be whipped.

He was lying in bed thinking about Chuck – and the way the prince’s hair fell in his eyes and the crooked smirk he wore whenever Raleigh did something particularly stupid and the sheen of his sweat in the sunlight – when that floppy organ between his legs began to swell oddly. He poked at it, bewildered. And that’s when Chuck walked in.

“The steward wishes me to extend you an invitation… what the hell are you doing?” Chuck asked, seeing Raleigh’s predicament.

Raleigh just shrugged, hoping that his confusion was clear.

Chuck hung back for a moment. He looked like he was deciding something, then he hesitantly stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He turned the mechanism above the handle to the right with a click and walked over to the bed. “So you’re not just shitty at fencing and horseback riding and playing catch, you can’t even jack off without assistance. Is there anything you can do?”

Raleigh frowned indignantly, but then Chuck toed off his boots and climbed into the bed with him and he forgot to be offended. A deft hand slipped between his thighs and pushed and he spread his legs without knowing why, an opportunity Chuck took advantage of as he knelt between them.

“Can I… You can always say no, but I can help,” Chuck said, wearing that adorable crooked smirk. “I mean, only if you want me to.”

Raleigh nearly gave himself whiplash, nodding as quickly as he did. He wasn’t sure what he was agreeing to, but it sounded good, and he would be damned before turning Chuck down for anything.

“Ok,” Chuck said, wetting his lips. He spat on his hand, which had Raleigh blinking in confusion, then wrapped his fingers around Raleigh’s swollen thing and – oh. _Oh_!

Raleigh tossed his head back with a soundless cry. He fell back onto the bed. Suddenly his universe had shifted, because his world wasn’t sight and sound and taste anymore, it was the feeling of Chuck’s hand on him, it was those clever, slick fingers as they flexed and pumped. His world was Chuck, and he would live and die for it.

“The steward is upset that I won’t pursue any court ladies,” Chuck murmured, looking down at his hand so his eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks. “He says I’m being unreasonable, waiting for the owner of that voice when it was probably a hallucination driven by too much swallowed seawater.”

Normally Raleigh would have tried to indicate that he was the owner of the voice, but he was a little preoccupied with other things at the moment. He clawed at the sheets, hips straining off the bed. He bit his lower lip, wanting to concentrate on Chuck’s words, except that Chuck was twisting his hand on the upstroke now and he couldn’t concentrate on a damn thing.

“I don’t even know if it’s a man’s voice or a woman’s,” Chuck confided, now looking at Raleigh, eyes hungry as he watched the way the merman writhed under his fingers. His voice was unusually hoarse. “I just know I need to find them, but I don’t even know where to start, and I… God, you’re pretty.”

Everything felt all tight and strange, like his muscles were seizing up under his skin. There was something coiling in the pit of his belly, and it was heat and light and tingles, and he was nearly crying with how good it felt to be touched. How had he gone his whole life without knowing pleasure like this? How could he possibly go back, after knowing what it meant to _feel_?

“You’re so close,” Chuck said, awed. “I’ve barely even touched you at all.”

If this was barely being touched at all, what more could there possibly be, Raleigh wondered. This felt like everything.

His question was answered when Chuck scooted down and took Raleigh deep into his mouth. Oh god, oh god – if Raleigh had a voice, he would have screamed, but instead all he could do was gasp and thrash and drown in ecstasy. It was so hot, so slick, so overwhelmingly good. It took two sucks from Chuck before Raleigh felt something spilling over inside him and his – thing did something weird in Chuck’s throat.

Chuck coughed and pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “You’re so easy,” he teased.

Raleigh exhaustedly flipped him off, which Chuck had taught him to do earlier that day. He felt like he had when he’d first been turned, with his arms all shaky and his legs shuddering too much to hold his weight. At the same time, he felt invigorated, imbued with life. He wanted to do it again. He wanted to see if he could make Chuck feel that good this time.

When he finally gathered the strength to sit up, he found Chuck staring at him, something hot and dark in his eyes. He tilted his head to the side, wondering what the expression meant.

“It’s nothing,” Chuck said, his voice gravelly. “You’re just… really pretty like this. And I kind of want to kiss you right now.”

Raleigh nodded quickly, his heart soaring. This was it, everything that he’d been waiting for. He reached out to Chuck, who shied away from his hand.

“You sure?” the prince asked. “I taste like – well, like you.”

Raleigh nodded again, impatient. He didn’t care about anything as long as Chuck kissed him, as long as Chuck wanted him back.

“Ok,” Chuck said, chuckling at something he saw in Raleigh’s eyes. He leaned forward as Raleigh did, closing his eyes once their faces were a few inches apart. Raleigh felt the prince’s breath on his lips, and wondered if it were healthy for his heart to be beating this fast. Here it was…

“Ow!” Chuck exclaimed, jerking back. He looked down at his leg. “Something bit me.” He lifted his pant leg to reveal thin little rows of tooth marks that bled rather heavily for their size.

Raleigh looked at the floor and saw a rat scurrying away. He scowled. Slattern, he thought darkly.

Chuck hopped down off the bed. “I should wash this out. The palace rats carry all kinds of diseases.” He paused at the door and looked back at Raleigh, almost shy. “I’ll come back later, alright?”

Raleigh nodded.

“Bye,” Chuck said, and left.

Raleigh sank back onto the bed. He was too sated and content to be angry about not getting that kiss. After all, Chuck was coming back later. He could always kiss him then, and not even Slattern’s rats could keep him from it.

 

 **Lion King** (Chaleigh)

Raleigh doesn’t wake up when Chuck staggers out of the bed, but he unfortunately comes to awareness right in time to hear her vomiting violently the next room over. He contemplates going back to sleep, but then she growls from the bathroom, “Raleigh, if you go back to bed while I’m dying in here, I will come over there and throw up on you,” and he gets up.

He stands in the doorway in his boxers, blinking into the sudden light before his eyes focus. She’s leaning over the toilet bowl, hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, her skin waxy and pale. He’d like to say that she’s never been more beautiful because that would be the nice thing to do, but actually, she’s pretty gross looking. He can’t believe he ever stuck his dick in that.

Some of his revulsion must show on his face, because her eyes narrow and she looks like she might reach over and throttle him, except she doesn’t have time before she’s wracked with another wave of nausea. After it passes, she spits bile into the toilet bowl. “I hate you,” she says with feeling. “I wish I had never found you. Scott may have been a bad king, but I never had morning sickness because of him.”

Raleigh sighs and kneels at her side. He rubs her back. “I’m sorry. If I didn’t need an heir, I –”

“An heir,” Chuck says, rolling her eyes. “You’re full of shit. If you didn’t have the compulsive need to fuck me every time we’re alone in a room, we could have bought more condoms, but no, you couldn’t wait. This isn’t you needing an heir. This is you being horny.”

Raleigh laughs, even though it will probably make her angrier. “Maybe,” he grants her. He kisses the back of her neck. “I can’t help it that you’re the first girl I’ve ever wanted and I can’t resist anything about you. It’s why I came back, isn’t it?”

“And I bemoan that fact every day,” Chuck says, but he can hear her voice thawing.

“The morning sickness period is almost over,” Raleigh says, resting his cheek against her shoulder blade. “And think, at the end of it, you can go back to beating the shit out of me every time we spar, only now we’ll have a kid who will laugh with you about it.”

Chuck thinks about this. “That’s true,” she says.

“You weren’t supposed to agree so quickly,” Raleigh grumbles, but he can’t mind, because she’s smiling and suddenly she may not be the most beautiful thing in the world but she is really fucking pretty, and he’s not just saying that.

 

 **Mulan** (Chako)

The river water was cold and refreshing against his bare skin, and Chuck sank down into it with no small measure of relief. It had been too long since he was alone, away from the hustle and bustle of the army, away from the noise and the smells and the heat. As a loner by nature, he needed time to himself to recuperate.

A splash from behind a nearby rock caught his attention, and his heart sank. Damn. Not so alone after all.

“Who’s there?” he called out.

The splashing stopped.

“If you don’t tell me, I’m going to come find out,” he warned.

Instantly, a nervous voice replied, “It’s, uh, Pentecost, sir. Mako Pentecost. Sir.”

He relaxed. Of any of the recruits to be sharing the river with, Mako was the most preferable. He was quiet and shy and capable, which was pretty much everything Chuck wanted in a soldier. Not like that trio of idiots, Jin and Cheung and Hu. “Calm down, Pentecost, I’m not going to get you in trouble.”

“But it’s past curfew, sir,” the boy replied, as if he didn’t already know that.

“Yes, but I’m here too, aren’t I?” Chuck pointed out. He sighed. “Just come out.” He leaned forward and dunked his head underwater. When he straightened up, Mako was there, although the boy was still hanging back awkwardly, only his head visible above the murky, dark water.

“Hey, Captain,” he said, trying to smile.

“Hello, Pentecost,” Chuck said, looking at Mako’s mouth. He found that he spent most of his time with Mako looking at his mouth, for no reason that he could name. It was a highly – distracting mouth.

Mako bit his (highly distracting) lower lip. “I should go,” he offered.

“Wait,” Chuck said, then panicked quietly. Why had he called for Mako to wait? He didn’t have anything to say. He just didn’t want the boy to leave so soon.

Mako paused. “…Yes, Captain?” he eventually asked. God, his skin looked so pretty in the moonlight. Chuck wished, oddly, that he weren’t hiding so much of it underwater.

He hadn’t been with a woman in too long, he told himself fiercely. That’s why he was reacting to Mako like this. Boy was so pretty and feminine anyway, with his delicate jaw and pouty lips. It sapped all of Chuck’s willpower.

Chuck stepped closer to the boy, who shrank back. “You’re doing well,” Chuck said, only because he couldn’t think of anything else to say. “The PPDC could use more soldiers like you.”

“Thanks, Captain,” Mako said, looking down and blushing. That was also highly distracting.

Chuck approached until he was standing right in front of Mako, who visibly shook from fear. “I’m not going to hurt you,” Chuck said quietly, curling his hand under the boy’s jaw. He tilted Mako’s head up so those brown eyes were forced to meet his own. Their gazes locked together and held; Chuck couldn’t have broken it if he had wanted to.

“Captain,” the boy whispered, spellbound. Without seeming to realize it, he reached out and pressed his hand against Chuck’s pectoral.

Chuck’s hand began to slide down, submerging under the water as it trailed down the boy’s neck and over his shoulder. Mako shivered, but did nothing to stop him.

Since he wasn’t getting any discouragement, Chuck gave up on feigning disinterest. He bent his head, lips parted slightly, and Mako started to lift up out of the water to meet him halfway, eyes slipping closed. Some hunger inside of Chuck roared into existence, craving the taste of Mako’s lips, knowing that he was about to get it.

And then an enormous wave splashed over both of them. Chuck whipped around to find Jin happily paddling around in the water, closely followed by Hu and Cheung. Fuck.

When he turned back, Mako was gone.

 

 **Princess and the Frog** (Chaleigh)

Raleigh laughed as he came up behind Chuck and wrapped his arms around his torso. He rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder. “How is it you were less useless as a frog?” he asked, but there was warmth in his voice.

“Shut up,” Chuck scowled. “I’m trying, dick. Cooking is hard.”

“Mm,” Raleigh agreed. He watched, amused, as Chuck measured the sugar wrong, spilled the flour, and forgot to beat the eggs before adding them to the burned milk. “You know,” he eventually said, “there are other jobs in restaurants than being a chef. How would you feel about waiting tables?”

“I can’t be any worse at it,” Chuck admitted glumly. He twisted around in Raleigh’s arms and looked up at him. “You wouldn’t mind?”

Raleigh reached behind him and snapped off the burner before Chuck could set himself, and the house, on fire. “I don’t mind,” he chuckled. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Chuck gave a grin that crinkled his eyes and pulled him down to kiss him.

As it turned out, he was actually worse at waiting tables. As Raleigh mopped soup off the ceiling, he entertained a momentary thought that Chuck should find another place to work because restaurants clearly weren’t safe around him. But it took a single glance of his husband’s embarrassed and guilty eyes before he disregarded the idea.

There wasn’t a thing Chuck could do that would make Raleigh want to leave his side for even a moment, even if it meant staying up late to clean the restaurant every night. Because that would mean getting to sleep in with Chuck in his arms every morning, and it would take more than disaster and calamity in the kitchen to keep him from that.

 

 **Road to El Dorado** (Chaleigh)

Chuck woke up in the middle of the night to find a warm, heavy mass on top of him. Moonlight streamed in through the curtains, gleaming off the gold bedposts, chairs, pots, lamps. “The hell?” he mumbled.

“Tell me this isn’t about Mako,” Raleigh growled from his spot on Chuck’s chest.

Chuck tried to scramble back, but Raleigh’s slender appearance apparently masked the fact that he weighed a metric fuckton, and the valiant effort proved to have meager results. He only succeeded in sitting up partially so that Raleigh slid down, settled comfortably in his lap. “Huh?”

“Tell me this isn’t about Mako,” Raleigh repeated, sounding angrier than the situation warranted. Chuck was sure he could muster the same amount of wrath if only he were awake, but being abruptly woken from deep sleep left him groggy, confused and a little slow on the uptake. “Tell me that the reason you’re staying here instead of coming back to France with me isn’t because you think I’m choosing her over you.”

Chuck flared up. Ah, there was the anger. “Well, ain’t ya?” he said, then instantly regretted it. Unfortunately for Chuck, with anger came a distinct lack of filter, and he was rather terrible at leaving things unsaid. Like, for example, “’Forget Chuck,’ right? It’s gonna be you and that blue-haired bitch sippin’ wine on the Seine with alla that gold while I’m left to rot.”

“You have the gold too, Hansen,” Raleigh said. “It isn’t like I’m leaving you broke. We have the same amount of money now. The only difference is, I have Mako and you don’t. So what’s the fucking problem?”

“The problem is, we’re fuckin’ partners, and you’re ditchin’ me for her!” Chuck exclaimed. He shoved at Raleigh, whose tight grip on Chuck’s shirt collar kept him from being flung off. “You said it would just be the two of us, you said Mako was off-limits, and then you went and fucked her and fuckin’ ditched me. I’m your partner, ya douche.”

Raleigh was silent for a long moment. His face was unreadable, then his mouth twisted in a wicked smile and he purred, “Chuck, you idiot.” He leaned forward, hips rolling so that Chuck was nearly too distracted to hear his next words. “She’s not going to replace you. You’re still my partner.”

“Yeah, but –“ Chuck said, choking as Raleigh’s hips rolled again, pressing their clothed cocks together. It had been a long time since they’d taken the edge off together in that cramped room at the Boar’s Head Inn, but Raleigh was still as forceful and ravenous as he remembered, still so hungry and pushy and intense. When he kissed Chuck, it felt like he was trying to devour him whole.

“You’re still my number one,” Raleigh said, biting Chuck’s lower lip. “She’s a girl, all soft and sweet and tasty, but you, Chuck… You’re so much more. Don’t be stupid, I’d never let anyone replace you.” Raleigh pushed on his chest and Chuck went willingly, lying down with his head tossed back and some thoroughly embarrassing noises leaving his throat.

“But, she’s your –” Chuck said. He scrambled for words, but none were coming, because Raleigh was kissing down his body and all coherent thoughts had vanished completely.

“You’re coming back to France with me,” Raleigh said, biting his nipple through his shirt. “Non-negotiable. Get your shit together, we leave in the morning.”

“But –” Chuck tried one last time.

Raleigh paused with his lips hovering over Chuck’ cock. “Say yes, Chuck,” he ordered.

Chuck hesitated, then Raleigh’s lips sank down and he shouted, nearly sobbed, “Yes, yes, Raleigh.”

“Good,” Raleigh said, and proceeded to suck his brains out of his dick.

With Raleigh, every loss felt like a win and every win felt like a loss. After being his partner for however many years now, one would expect Chuck to have learned that lesson. But Chuck knows the truth, that every day with Raleigh is a new learning experience, and there’s nothing he can do but go along for the ride if he doesn’t want his dick bitten off or something.

Bitch would do it, too.

 

 **Snow White** (Newmann)

“Ow,” Hermann says as he sits up and opens his eyes. He rubs his butt, which is sore and muddy and altogether not very comfortable. There’s something lodged in his throat, and he coughs and spits it out. It seems to be a chunk of apple. “Did you just drop me?”

The strange brunet man in the red cape gives him a weird look. “You’re supposed to be asleep forever! They didn’t say anything about you waking up.”

“Who is they?” Hermann asks, straightening out his clothes and dusting off the seat of his pants.

“The little dudes who were chasing me,” the brunet says, sitting down huffily. “They were yelling to give the sleeping prince back.”

Hermann frowns. “Well, I am hardly asleep, and apparently I have been kidnapped by the most incompetent prince I have ever met.”

“I’m not incompetent,” the prince protests. “They said you were asleep! They didn’t say anything about you waking up if I dropped you.”

“What were you planning on doing to me if I stayed asleep?” Hermann asks, one eyebrow arched.

The prince blushes. “Nothing like that, you sick freak. I was going to bring you back to your kingdom for the reward money. I can’t ransom you if you’re awake. It wouldn’t be right.”

“No, selling live princes is frowned upon in my country,” Hermann agrees. “Also dead ones, I suppose. So what are you going to do with me?”

The prince shrugs. “I guess I’m supposed to propose…?” he says dubiously. He does not sound thrilled at the prospect.

Hermann is unimpressed. “I’m going back to sleep,” he grumbles, and curls up on the ground.

This is undoubtedly the worst courtship story he has ever heard.

 

 **Lilo and Stitch** (Chaleigh)

“I’ve owned collies, man,” Raleigh said, spinning a basketball on his pointer finger. He eyed the blue dog-thing with amusement from his seat atop the picnic table. “I dunno what that thing is, but it sure ain’t a collie.”

Chuck sighed. “I know.” He propped his head up on one elbow, seated on the picnic bench with his back against the table. His shoulder was pressed against Raleigh’s thigh.

“Matter of fact, I’m not even sure that’s a dog,” Raleigh said. “Looks kind of like the fat little lovechild of a lizard and a bear.” “

If it weren’t completely illogical, I would think it could understand what I say.” Chuck said. He stretched. “But it makes Newt happy, so I put up with the insanity.”

“Anything to see your baby bro smile,” Raleigh smirked, poking Chuck’s cheek.

Chuck punched his shoulder so that he fumbled the basketball and had to lunge half out of his seat to grab it. “Fuck off.”

Raleigh laughed. He balanced the basketball on his nose for a moment, then resumed spinning it on one finger. Then he said, quietly, “What are you going to do if they try to take him away from you?”

Chuck’s eyes went ice cold. “Fight it,” he said. “What else can I do?”

“Yeah,” Raleigh agreed. “If you ever need anything, you know you can ask.”

“I’m not an incompetent caretaker,” Chuck said frostily. “I can take care of my brother by myself.”

Raleigh raised his hands in surrender. “I know, believe me. That’s not what I’m saying. Just… You know, if you ever need anything for yourself. I’m always here for you.” He licked his lips, something pleading in his eyes. It seemed like he was trying to say something without words, but Chuck refused to listen.

Chuck frowned. “Not now. I have enough going on in my life already without your untimely sexuality crises to distract me.”

“It’s not a –” Raleigh began.

“Right, right. You’re not having a sexuality crisis.” Chuck said sarcastically. “You’ve been gay this whole time, but somehow you neglected to mention that for the previous three years of chasing after women like it was your job.” He stood. “Save it, alright? If you want to experiment with a guy, do it on your own time, but don’t involve me in it. I have my brother to think about, I can’t afford to be taking care of your delicate feelings also.”

“Hansen,” was all Raleigh said. His voice was wounded, soft.

“I have to go,” Chuck said, looking away. “That thing is about to eat my brother.” He walked off toward Newt and the fat blue lizard-dog.

Raleigh started spinning the basketball again to give himself something to look at other than Chuck. Truth was, it was never a good time for Chuck. There was always work going on, or Newt, or school, or something more important than Raleigh. Three years of chasing girls because they actually looked back at him, and Raleigh still couldn’t convince himself that there would ever be anyone better than Chuck.

But he could wait. After all, what was another month when he’d already waited three years? So he set down the basketball and went to help Chuck pry Otachi off of Newt’s hair, wondering if Chuck would be willing to listen when Raleigh finally came up with the right words.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah also i have a [tumblr](http://achilleees.tumblr.com/), come say hi and/or give me prompts (that may get filled if i feel inspired).


End file.
